moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Last Player Standing
Hey guys, I decided to write a story based on the actual book: The 5th Wave. The book is amazing. If you are 10 or under, don't read it because it's inappropriate. My story can be read by anybody who can actually read and can take some violence. Here it goes: (I decided to include some people from the wiki) Background This begins 1000 years from now where all the MooMoo servers joined together to become one giant server. Oceans were added, and real-life types of transportation were added. (Cars, planes, etc.) The most recent update yet was that people could play in 3-D. DaRollinDonut was living a normal life. His clan called Alpha included Loading..., ThePokegeek5000, TheGoldenPatrik1, Wingsofdestiny, Cofefe, and The North Face. (Sorry if I couldn't mention you.) Alpha could wipe out entire clans with their overpowered skills. The dead could rejoin as normal. Clan members switched turns to get food and water. (Yes, a water bar and sprinting mechanism were added too.) Little did they know that their lives were about to change. A LOT. Introduction It was a normal day. You could hear swords clashing and chatter among the streets. The usual honking of the boats came by. Alpha lived a few miles away from one of the oceans added. Today, it was Donut and Patrik's turn to get water and food. After coming back with a stash of cookies and gallons and gallons of water. A huge booming sound swept across the map. A giant superstructure has appeared in the sky. In the first 15 days, the "hackers" appeared nothing really happened except that the ads on the MooMoo homepage have been flooded with pictures of this spaceship. Conspiracy theories spread like wildfire. Some people thought it was aliens invading the internet but, it was actually an extremely intelligent group of hackers who weren't considered "normal." Instead of having infinite health or dealing 1000 damage to all players, their intent was to take over MooMoo by running a complex script. They tried this the second the spaceship came. The problem was that the players prevented the scripts from working. They tried Plan B. That was to come into the game and take out all the players. Obviously plainly killing the players was no fun so they tried a different strategy. This was to send out "waves" that would kill a lot of people. The ones left would be easy and fun to kill. Patrik and Donut went home to meet up with North Face who came back from his trip to the north. The entire Alpha clan thought that it was just a glitch in the game. "What do you think it is?" Trident from the clan Jeff asked. "Probably just a glitch in the game. Nothing to worry about." Pokegeek replied. From then on, life was normal besides the fact that there was a creepy spaceship hovering above civilization. The hackers weren't coming out. They weren't shooting bullets at anything. Some could say that they didn't even exist. One day, all this changed... Wave 1 Player Count: 1000000 The hackers sent out a warning so we could prepare. They got on the homepage and replaced all the pictures/ads with this note: Get ready for power out. Nobody knew what this meant so more conspiracy theories arose and people got back to their normal lives. DaRollinDonut: ''Did you see what was on the home page? ''Cofefe: ''What? I never left because I left my computer on. ''Patrik: ''On the homepage, there was a note that said Wave 1: Get ready for Power Out. What do you think this means? ''Wingsofdestiny: They might be shutting down our computers. (Suddenly, their base shook and their healing pads, spawn pads, windmills, vehicles, stopped working.) Pokegeek: ''WHAT WAS THAT??? ''The North Face: ''Wait, I see the spaceship. It's displaying a hologram saying that the server has been closed and everything that interacts with players besides naturally occurring materials has been disabled forever until it hits the ground. ''Cofefe: ''If any of us die, they won't be able to rejoin in MooMoo in general. The webpage probably won't work/exist for them. ''Patrik: ''Hey look! A plane! The spaceship is shooting at the plane! The spaceship missed all the shots! ''DaRollinDonut: ''Wow these hackers have the worst aim ever. No wonder they wanted to use this weird method of taking control. ''(Hears screaming and a car smashes into their base) Everybody: AHHHHHH! Pokegeek: The car breaks don't work so everything is crashing into each other!! Wingsofdestiny: ''Wait, where's North Face. Hold on, I think he died!! HE'S NOT IN THE CLAN!!! ''Everybody: ''You will be forever remembered North Face. ''(Pokegeek sticks a sword into the ground where North Face died) At this point, everybody is quiet and watches outside. Their base is nothing but, a few non-operational windmills and a few castle walls. A bunch of other clans was either looking around wondering what the heck was happening, wiped out completely, or grieving over the death of other players. Clan Alpha walked slowly toward the shore. Thinking about what the heck just happened. Suddenly, somebody gets an idea. Wingsofdestiny: Wait, let's try and rebuild our base the best we can and try and move that car out of the way. I think that car was that TYT Clan's car. Patrik: ''Good Idea. I will try and find more food while you guys build. ''Everybody: ''Ok Everybody heads in their own direction. Cofefe runs into some bulls and almost gets killed, DaRollinDonut falls into a river and gets carried downstream where Patrik is fishing, Wingsofdestiny finds a huge gold mine and gets distracted, and Pokegeek started to think of ideas to push the car away. Eventually, Alpha comes up with about half as much resources to rebuild their base. (Cofefe ate a lot of Patrik's fish because of his encounter with bulls.) After about a week, the base was rebuilt. It had walls, the car was moved, beds, and pretty much anything else you will find in a house except for a sword sticking out of the ground. The entire team went up to the sniper tower to get a good look at the map around them. Pokegeek decided it would be fun to pull out his bow and shoot some people and got some free kills. The next day, Alpha clan ate breakfast and swam in the ocean and tried to get their boat working with no luck. They went into their base and resumed their normal lives. The occasional noob clan would attack them which would get annoying. The ground shook an awful lot here. Nobody knew why. "Here take this!" DaRollinDonut says as he hands Pokegeek a cookie because he was on low health. "COFEFE!! WATCH OUT!!" Patrik shouts as he blocks and arrow with his sword. After a long while of fighting, the noob clan was down. Everybody was tired and hungry, waiting for the fish Patrik caught to get ready to eat. After a long meal, the Alpha clan was recharged with energy and ready for anything. What they weren't ready for was the biggest earthquake in history... Wave 2 Player Count: 999929 It started instantly and ended almost instantly. A massive earthquake shook their base and reduced it to a pile of rubble, buildings collapsed, trees fell down, people got killed because of falling objects. The entire Alpha clan got knocked off their feet and nobody dared to scream because they might bite their tongue off. After what seemed like hours, the shaking stopped. ''Pokegeek: ''What was that? ''DaRollinDonut: ''I dunno, an earthquake? The game creater Sidney never mentioned adding earthquakes. Must be those hackers again. ''Wingsofdestiny: ''Guys... look at the ocean...'' (Everybody watches as the water recedes away from the shore several hundred meters.) Patrik: ''EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!!! ''DaRollinDonut: ''I KNOW GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE SHORES!!! GET TO THE MIDDLE OF THE MAP!!! ''Cofefe: ''DON'T LOOK BACK!!! THERE IS A GIGANTIC WAVE COMING FOR US!!! ''Pokegeek: ''Wait, everybody is running with us! Stay away from the crowd, they could trip you!!! ''Patrik: ''THE WAVE CAUGHT UP!!! EVERYBODY!!! ONTO THIS PLATFORM!!! (Everybody jumps onto the platform except for Patrik. He trips and stumbles. Wingsofdestiny jumps off the grab him.) (At this point, the wave was just a few yards behind them WingsofDestiny and Patrik lunge for the platform. The wave catches them first and throws them over.) ''DaRollinDonut: '' NOOO!!! Patrbuaiadfk........ The Alpha Clan gets engulfed into the wave, the float to the top because of the platform. At the tip of the wave, it was smooth riding from there. The wave looked like a huge river cutting through the city. With the weakened buildings from the earthquake, all the buildings collapsed upon impact. Pokegeek quickly checked the clan. Patrik and Wingsofdestiny weren't there. "THEY DIED!!!" Pokegeek yelled. "NOOOOO!!!" ''Cofefe: '' Quickly! Jump toward that building right in front of us!! On three! One! Two! THREE!! JUMP!!! The entire Alpha clan jumps and sticks the landing on one of the leader's bases. They watch as their platform crashes into a street pole and then slamming into a building, it got destroyed into tiny pieces and sank into the murky waters. The Alpha Clan watched, speechless as the wave receded back into the ocean. Tugging the map with it. Apparently, the hackers decreased the server size so that would trigger an earthquake and a tsunami since it was pushing against the oceans. The water level was now really high. 75 miles from Alpha Clan's house was now the shore. ''Pokegeek: '' Guess this abandoned base is our home now... ''(Everybody nods in agreement as they try to comprehend what just happened.) '' Wave 3 Section 1 (Preparation) Player Count: 428571 What was left of the alpha clan was setting up the abandoned base for their new home. They placed extra turrets, healing pads, platforms, etc. As the night went by nobody could sleep. In the morning, everybody was miserable and hungry. Everybody shared the last remaining pizza before the sun came up. ''Donut - Yum! That was good. Poke - Yeah, probably the last luxury food we will eat but, I found some apples in the basement, they are really stale and mushy though. Cofefe' ''- 'Uhh what was that sound? ''Everybody peeked out a broken window. A figure stumbled out of the darkness, dressed in a bush to blend in with the surroundings. He slowly crept towards the broken down base, past the non-functional healing pads and turrets that didn't fire, before slowly opening the door. Cofefe - SSSHHHH! Nobody make a sound. Poke - Into the basement. They slowly walked into the basement. Donut - ''I hear talking. ''Poke - ''That voice sounds familiar. ''Cofefe -'' Wait! I know who that is! That's Loading! Donut - I can't believe we forgot about him! Poke - If Loading is talking, who is he talking to? They peer out of the basement door, they can see Loading's face but, he's talking with somebody else and the darkness is obscuring their view. Donut - LOADING! IS THAT YOU! The talking stops. For a moment everything is quiet. Cofefe whispers back - Dude! What was that for? You're gonna get us killed! Loading - WHO IS THIS? Donut - IT'S ME DONUT! ''(More whispers comes from Loading's side) Loading - IS ANYBODY ELSE THERE? Donut - YES! POKE, and COFEFE are here! Loading - Hey Daniel, let me introduce you to my clan and my friends. Daniel - You have friends? Loading and Daniel run across the base the greet the remaining members of his clan. Loading - Daniel, I would like you to meet Poke, Cofefe, and Donut. Hey guys, where's North, Patrik, and Destiny. The Alpha Clan suddenly looked dejected and shook their heads. Loading - Oh... I get it... Daniel - Sorry about your clan members. Poke - It's ok. Hopefully, we'll get over it. Daniel - Can I join your clan? Poke - Hey Loading, you guys seem to know each other well, can Daniel join? Loading - I trust him. Let him join. Daniel - Thanks! Cofefe - We've noticed the number of players are dropping a lot but, do you know why? Daniel - I know a little bit, something has gotten into the passive animals. It's like they've gone rabid, they would attack any players on sight even if it meant killing themselves. Just before I got here, I and Loading were attacked by a duck. If you kill an infected animal and eat it's meat, it will poison and kill you in an instant. Also, a foul beast and his pet were released. They are called Moostafa and Moofie. Moostafa wields a powerful weapon while Moofie has unmatchable speed. Both have so much health, even the strongest weapon cannot defeat them. Poke - So you're saying this is the reason why so many people are being killed? Loading - Yes, we encountered them ourselves. Their red eyes are horrifying, my sword could barely do any damage. We barely made it out alive. Daniel - I think the best way to defeat them is to trap them. That way, we won't need to risk our lives to actually kill him which will take much longer than trapping them. Cofefe - We should take Moofie first as he is smaller and easier to trap. Donut - How do you know this? Cofefe - Read it on some random moomooio wiki. *cough cough* Said that it was an old legend. Poke - Any idea where they are now? Daniel - They should be easy to track. If we walk around, they'll catch our scent. Cofefe - Jeez how bad do you think we smell? Donut - Maybe we smell good... The Alpha Clan got ready for their long journey and left. Leaving nothing behind. Poke - Where to o navigator of moomoo? Daniel - Let's try the center of the map. Wave 3 Section 2 (The Battle) After days of walking, the Alpha tribe reached the center of the map. Daniel - Behold, the center of the map. There's the crater where Moostafa and Moofie must've dropped down from the hacker's ship. Donut - Soo, where are they? Cofefe - I think they could be anywhere. Loading - Great! They're probably watching us right now! (sarcasm) Poke - Let's set up the trap. So, who wants to be the bait? All hands point at Poke. Poke - Come on! Really? Everybody - Yes. Poke stands right in front of a poorly build wall so when Moofie charges, Poke will sidestep causing Moofie to crash through the wall and step on the teleporter which is set to teleport him into a cactus. A roar tears through the map. Daniel - Here they come! Donut - Everybody! Into these bushes! Poke watches in terror as a massive dog twice his size speeds towards him like a bullet. Right as the Moofie jumped at them, Poke sidestepped but, Moofie grabbed Poke's leg and smashed through the wall. Poke's weight sent Moofie a few centimeters away from the teleporter. Poke got flung really high into the air and behind some trees, and out of sight. Cofefe - NO! POKE! Donut - CHARGE! Alpha formed a circle around Moofie who growled while watching them carefully. Daniel - 3! 2! 1! GO! Everybody jumped on top of Moofie but, his speed made holding on and drawing a weapon really hard. Everybody was spamming food as fast as they could. Cofefe and Loading managed to draw their weapon and made two good shots to Moofie's back. Moofie howled and shook. Donut, and Loading were flung off. Donut + Loading - Ooof. Loading - Quick! Moofie's running away with Cofefe and Daniel! Donut - He's such a coward. Oh no... Moostafa stands looming a few feet behind them. Moostafa - Prepare to die. Loading and Donut jump out of the way as Moostafa smashes the ground with his axe. He swings again as Loading deflects the shot. Loading - GO! Trap him! Donut - I'll try. While Loading and Moostafa are having a heated fight, Donut sets up pit traps behind Loading. Donut - Ok, back up very slowly. Loading steps over the pit traps and stab Moostafa's chest. Moostafa roars and walks right over the traps while destroying the rest with one swing. Donut places down spikes next to Moostafa who in turn breaks them again with one swing. Moostafa - HAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL WORK? Donut - WHY IS HE SO OVERPOWERED?!?! Loading - AHHHHHH!!!! Moostafa hits Loading with a really hard shot to the chest. Loading flies backward and lands hard on his back. Moostafa raises his axe to kill Loading but, Donut jumps over Loading and deflects the shot. Donut - Loading! Are you okay? Loading - Urrrghh. Moostafa hit like a freight truck. Every clash sent vibrations through Donut's body. Donut - I have an idea! Just stay there! Loading moans. Loading - That shouldn't be too hard. Donut backs up to where Moofie broke through the wall, and sheaths his Katana. Moostafa - HA! Give up so early? We just started the fight! I didn't even get to have any fun! Donut - What you will be having is a free trip to where you precious pet Moofie should've gone. Moostafa jumps into the air, preparing to bring his axe down on Donut when Donut sidesteps, and Moostafa lands on the teleporter. There was a faint zap and a loud wail in the distance. Moostafa was dead. Donut runs over to Loading. Donut - Loading! Are you okay? Donut gives Loading a piece of cheese. Loading - Ahhhh that feels good. Moostafa got me hard. Speaking of Moostafa, where did he go? Donut - Let's just say he got a face full of cacti. Loading smiles and Donut helps him up. Loading - Hey, where are the others? Donut - I don't know. The hackers disabled the map so now you have no clue where your tribe members are. Bushes rustle in the distance. Poke - What did I miss? Poke was limping and bruised in a lot of places. Donut - Glad to have you back! Poke starts eating cookies to heal. Poke - Good job out there you guys! I saw the whole thing! Now, where's Cofefe and Daniel? Loading - Moofie ran off with them. Who knows where they are? A very miserable Daniel walks out of the forest. Along with a stranger. Everybody runs to him to make sure he's okay. They are all very excitied until they see Daniel holding Cofefe's helmet. Poke - Where's Cofefe? Also, who is this guy? The stranger didn't answer. Daniel shakes his head. Loading - Oh no. Not him. Donut - MOOFIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Poke - You were a powerful warrior and a good friend. You will always be remembered. Donut - What happened? Daniel - I'm sorry, I should've been more careful I... Poke - It wasn't your fault, just tell us what happened. Daniel - When Moofie ran off with Me and Cofefe, I lost my grip and Cofefe grabbed me. I tried to climb back on but, Moofie tripped and rolled over. Since Cofefe was only holding on with one hand, he couldn't jump as far and get crushed by Moofie as he fell while I just got flung safely into a bush. While I was sitting there useless, this guy jumped in out of nowhere and slaughtered Moofie like it was nothing. His name is 46crazyweasels but, he goes by 46. 46 - Nice to meet you all! Sorry about...uh... Who was it? Cofefe. Poke - New recruit? Daniel - Possibly. Poke - We don't let people in this easily but, we're kind of low on tribe members sooo you're in! 46 - Thanks! Donut - We're kinda low on resources so let's scout for a base to stay in or get enough resources to build a new one. 46 - How about that one? 46 points at a massive boat sitting on a rock from where the tsunami washed through. Loading - Guess this is our new home. Waves 4 and 5 can be found in part 2 of my story. The reason I had to make a part 2 was that this page was getting way too long and making it laggy to edit. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories